


The God of No Name: Prologo Symphony

by Monkan



Series: The God of No Name Universes [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingering, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Taboo, Thorki - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is on the search for Thor with a message and finds him in the stables, but before the day ends it will turn into a day of beginnings. Takes place in the memory universe of 'The God of No Name', a 'what-should-have-been' story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of No Name: Prologo Symphony

~ The God of No Name: Prologo Symphony ~  
By: Monkan

Warnings: M/M, Sex (everything included), Incest  
Rating: M (Mature audience only)  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology.

A/N: For all of you that complained that my chapters were short. This is for you, and of course everyone else who has enjoyed my Thor/Loki fics. With this proven that I  **can** write long chapters, I just don't want to in the long run. I will remain true to my self promise and keep each chapter within the frame I've set. So I can update more often, and keep the stories fresh and captivating for you. This I will not change no matter what. This one is strictly mature audience, if you are slightly younger, I will not hold it against you, I was once in your shoes; but I will still expect responsibility on your side. Enjoy!

Summary: Loki is on the search for Thor with a message and finds him in the stables, but before the day ends it will turn into a day of beginnings. Takes place in the memory universe of 'The God of No Name', a 'what-should-have-been' story.

_**~ Asgard ~** _

Loki walked across the open front yard to the stables, searching for his muscle head brother because he had to deliver a message from their father. He didn't particularly like to cancel his plans but it was an order from their father so he couldn't skip it.

He walked past the large paddock where all the mares where kept. It would soon be time to pair them of with some of the stallions and breed new war horses. Not that he understood why they needed them. Their stables were already full, and they weren't at war with any of the other realms so there was no reason what so ever.

As he approached the double stable door he was met by the undeniable smell of horses and hay. To his surprise there were no one around and it took him a moment to remember that it was the yearly spring celebration.

If all duties were completed ahead of time then anyone were allowed to attend the celebration that took place on the hills. How he had forgotten it was beyond him but he had no trouble since everyone knew he was a free spirit. Sometimes he planned his activities, other times he just floated around and did whatever came up.

“That would explain why father asked me to find Thor and send him to the hills.” Loki mussed before a smile broke out on his face.

His dear brother had forgotten the celebration too. His merry making, mead loving, lovable oaf of a big brother had forgotten one of the biggest celebrations in their calender.

He looked around and saw booths with horses in them, they were brown, black, chestnut, white, gray, mixed, splashed, but no blond.

The closest steed was staring expectantly at Loki, waiting for the treat the trickster always had when he came to the stables.

Loki gave the horse a sad smile. “I'm sorry, my friend. I don't have anything on me this day.” the horse gave a disappointed snort while Loki reached out to stroke the white spotted muzzle. “I'll see what I can snatch from the storage room, so forgive me this time.”

As if accepting the deal, the horse nudged Loki's head with its own.

When he was sure he had been forgiven Loki started his search. He walked up and down the stable but saw no sign of his brother.

“Have you seen a dumb blond recently?” Loki asked a pure white stallion who snorted his head upward in response. Loki looked up to the hay loft. “Upstairs? Thank you.” he said before holding forward his hand and giving the horse a piece of sugar. The action caused a betrayed neighing from down the booths. “I'm sorry. You can't eat sugar. I'll give you something else later.”

And so he walked over to the only wooden staircase leading up to the loft. Loki climbed enough to let his head peek through the hole.

All around him was nothing but dried hay for the horses. It smelled good but he couldn't see the one he was searching.

“Are you sure he's up here?” he asked and this time two more horses agreed. “All right.” he gave in and climbed the last part. He stood by the hole to the stair and looked around. Mountains of hay and no Thor.

“When I get a hold of him, he will regret...” he mumbled to himself when he caught sight of a boot in the hay, near the only open window on the top level.

To get there he had to climb through the heaps of hay that blocked his path and he could feel the strands sticking in his clothes and boots. He would so make Thor pay for not remembering one of his favorite days.

“Thor, you dumb troll. Get up now before I-woAH!” His leg went straight through the hay and he fell forward. There were the sound of the hay moving under him and some fell on top of him. When he managed to dig himself out he had hay stuck in his black hair. “This just keeps getting better and better.” he growled to himself. For was it one thing he really hated, it was unintentionally ruining his appearance. If he were out hunting, or training, or some other activity that required him getting dirty then he could accept it. But when he wanted to stay clean he took great offense when it changed for some reason.

“I will so kill you.” Loki growled deadly as he pushed the hay away from him and stood up, knee deep in hay. He looked around him to find the offender who was responsible for him being here and saw the criminal sleeping peacefully in the sun coming through the window.

Golden hair spilled into the hay and mingled, making it a golden crown . Thor wore a simple white shirt that was open at his chest, and deep brown leather pants, completed with black boots for riding. The tanned chest rose and fell in even pace and it pulled Loki in.

He knew his brother was beautiful, even more so than other Asgardians. Freya was fair in her own right with her golden hair, fair skin, and tempting curves, but Thor was a whole other level.

To the extreme that Loki didn't notice when more hay behind him became an avalanche and swept him of his feet.

Thor woke from the sudden weight over his chest and started to curse whoever or whatever had caused it. All he saw was hay with some colors between the straws. Then in a shower of hay, Loki sat up, throwing all hay into the air and off himself.

His younger brother shook his body like a dog to get rid of any hay, but he was still left with straws in his hair and clothes. He absolutely looked like a cat that fell into the water barrel because its curiosity got the better of it but realized too late it was a  _ bad _ idea.

“Brother?” Thor said with laughter in his voice. He shouldn't have done that.

Loki's head snapped to his brother and the look in his eyes was absolutely vivid. He threw one leg over Thor's thigh and locked him in place, glaring murder.  _ Or scratching. _ The thought didn't help Thor at all and Loki leaned forward until their noses almost touched.

“Is something funny?” he asked in a voice that warned Thor to tread carefully.

“Nothing, dear brother.” Thor said, feeling his throat tickle with laughter that wanted out.

“That's weird because I could swear I heard you laugh at me.”

Thor averted his eyes and saw the black hair full with hay and he couldn't take it any more. He fell back on the soft hay and laughed so hard he started to cry. “If-if you saw yourself right now you would la-laugh too, dear brother.” Thor howled in laughter.

A handful of hay hit his face and he knew unless he wanted to die here on the loft he needed to stop. His hands came up to push the hay aside and dry his tears. Another handful hit him before he managed to choke it down.

His right hand fell back down and held onto Loki's thigh. New giggles threatened to break through before Thor even dared to look up.

The sun which had come through the open window hatch framed his slender brother. The black hair which was now in disarray fell in soft tresses around his pale face. Those meadow green eyes focused on him. Thor noticed the strong body his brother had grown into. They were both barely leaving their teenage years and Loki had always been scrawny compared to him. No longer. There were obviously muscles under those clothes, the golden plated green shirt that his brother seemed to favor hugged his body snugly, even Loki's thighs were stronger and more muscular than in their youth and he noticed how those hips straddled his body. Thor's eyes rushed up to Loki's face only to get stuck on those lush, full, tempting lips.

Heat flooded Thor's face and he felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Why were you looking for me?” he asked in a voice that suddenly felt raw.

Loki gave him a strange look, “Father told me to get you. You are late for the Spring Celebration.”

It took a minute for Thor to process what Loki had told him and he cursed himself. “Oh Hel! I was only going to take a nap. What's the time?” He sat up in a hurry, trying not to think about the closeness of his brother.

“It started about 30 minutes ago. You should still be able to make it.” Loki told him but the younger brother still didn't move from his position. Much to Thor's horror he felt his prick take an interest in their closeness.

“Thank you, Loki. I should be going.” He said in a rush and tried to get up but Loki pushed him back with surprising strength. 

“What's wrong brother? It usually doesn't bother you to be late to a celebration. Or maybe...” his voice trailed of into a seductive tone. “Are there a maid waiting for you at the hills?”

Thor swallowed. “Yes, so I must hurry.”

Once more he tried to get up but was pushed back down.

“Not so fast, brother.” Loki protested. “Which maiden? As payment for my trouble I should know whose night I just saved by getting your lazy ass.”

“Enough, Loki.” Thor snapped. “I don't have time for this.” he pushed himself up so forcefully that it took Loki by surprise. Instinctively he did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed a hold of Thor for support.

The result was them tumbling deeper into the hay.

“Ouch.”

“What the hel are you doing?”

“Shut up. This is your fault for getting up so suddenly.”

“Well, if you wouldn't be littering on my lap, this wouldn't have happened.”

“Oh, so it's my fault, you troll head.” Loki sneered before he was able to roll them around so he was on his back.

It was then that both realized the position they were in.

With Loki on his back in the hay, Thor lay on top of him, between Loki's spread legs.

“Get off, idiot.” Loki hissed in embarrassment.

“Stuff it, bookworm.” Thor growled and tried to crawl backward. Loki wanted to help in his own way and raised his feet to kick his brother but Thor caught his foot and unintentionally pulled Loki closer.

This time Thor was on his knees between Loki's leg, holding them out of the way, presenting everything Loki had to offer to himself. Loki felt his face heat up from the exposed position.

“Let go of me, you oaf.” He tried to kick free his legs and rolled onto his side. With a strong hand he pushed against the hay he thought was the wood ground, but he was once more fooled. The hay gave way and sent him tumbling.

“WOAH!”

“Hey! Watch out.” Thor reached for Loki and lost his balance, landing on top of Loki's back.

With Loki's backside and Thor's groin spooned together it gave new heights to their embarrassment.

“Do you have to go and make things more complicated?” Loki asked from his squashed position. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. Thor's weight keeping him down and he absolutely didn't want to move with Thor's private parts so close to his backside.

“It's not my fault. I was only trying to help.” Thor said with as much dignity he could muster. “Okay, I'm going to pull us backward so be ready this time.” Loki nodded. “On Three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

Thor pulled his whole body backward as hard as he could, bringing Loki with him.

This time Thor could feel the wooden floor under the hay he sat on and he would have breathed a sigh of relief if it wasn't for one minor detail.

Loki was now sitting on his lap and his prick was getting very happy about it all.

On the other hand, Loki did let out a sigh. “What's with this loft? Does it have a grudge against us?”

“I don't know.” Thor said with as much restraint as he could muster. “Can you get off me now?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Loki said as he started to lean forward to crawl of but the action only caused to create stimulation between them. While Thor bit his lower lip hard to keep from making any sound, Loki couldn't stop the sudden moan from his lips. His hands flew to his mouth and covered it.

He couldn't believe he had just made that sound. He did not just make that noise.

Afraid to move, Loki just sat still on Thor's lap. Which wasn't all that brilliant when he felt something grow against him and the trembling in the body behind him.

Loki knew he should move. That this couldn't continue, but there was something inside of him that didn't want to. As much as he wanted to explore the boundaries of love making and sex, he knew he couldn't do it with Thor. Not his own brother. But the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise.

“Loki?” a trembling voice said behind him, making Loki close his eyes to the sensations coursing through his body. When he felt hands on his hips, no doubt to push him away, he made a quick decision and sat back on Thor's lap. He stretched all his muscles and felt them flex and stretch as he leaned against Thor's chest. His head resting next to Thor's bewildered one, breathing deeply.

It didn't take any thought for Loki to grind himself against Thor and feel both the moan and the heated reaction his brother had.

Thor's face feel forward and rested against the crock of his neck. Both their chests rose to their heavy breathing. Loki licked his lips at the feeling of Thor's hot breath against his skin, moaning in pleasure.

“We shouldn't...” Thor gasped as his hips jerked once.

“I know.” whispered Loki. “But... I don't want to stop. Ah!” A particular hard jerk tore through Loki and he felt himself come undone. The only thing that protected them from committing a taboo was the clothes on their bodies, but even those felt none-existent. “Ooooooh! Gods!” Loki moaned as he felt his own prick start to rise to attention. He hadn't even touched it. “Oh, Thor.” he gasped. “Do it.”

“I can't.” Thor gasped, his hips now rocking against Loki's ass in uneven rhythm. “We can't. It's taboo.” he moaned.

“I kno-oooOh Gods.” Loki writhed against Thor's chest. “Just once. Just once, Thor.” Loki begged. “I need it. I want you. Be my first. Aaaaaah!”

The words went straight to Thor's loins. “First?”

Loki nod against Thor's shoulder. “I don't want anyone else to have me first. Please. Be my first man, Thor.”

It was all Thor could take before he raised his head and turned Loki's with his hand and locked their lips together.

It was messy, desperate and needy. But all the more perfect for both of them.

Thor wrapped his other arm around Loki's waist and his younger brother did everything to hang on as they were swept away.

“Oh, Thor.” Loki moaned against the others lips.

Their inexperience became evident as they continued to kiss and grind against each other, but Loki knew he needed something else. With great will power he pulled himself from Thor, leaving the other confused before Loki turned around in front of him and took of his shirt.

Thor could only stare at the pale chest in front of him. In his eyes is was perfect, no longer skinny like he used to see it but with enough muscles to tempt his warrior side.

With a glint in his eyes, Loki leaned forward until he could wrap his arms around Thor's neck and kissed him deeply. Tongue, lips, teeth, the whole package. Their noses rubbed against each other as their tongues dueled for dominance. Thor's hands caressed over the soft planes of Loki's back, feeling the shoulder blades, over his waist line, and down to his pants where he could get a taste of the ass that had teased him earlier.

Pulling apart, Thor licked Loki's lips before nipping on his top lip, tugging it with his teeth before resuming kissing. Loki breathed through his nose as his arms unwrapped and searched over Thor's chest. With some difficulty his hands found the buttons of Thor's shirt but his next problem was that he couldn't unbutton them.

With a groan of desperation he gripped the fabric and ripped it apart, sending buttons into the hay, but neither cared.

The only reaction was that they stopped shortly to stare at each other, surprised by Loki's action, but Thor had to admit that he liked this side of his brother too. After Loki pushed the shirt of Thor's shoulders he let his hands move over the toned planes of muscles and evidence of hours upon hours of training. His pale fingers ran over a nipple and when he got a moan in return Loki couldn't help himself in teasing and testing it. He let his thumb run over it before he pressed gently against the erect peak.

Thor hissed at the pressure and then a wet, hot tongue ran over it.

It was almost to perfect to begin with. He had never felt anything like this before as Loki tongue played with his nipple, shifting between sucking and teasing.

As much as Thor wanted to brag, he was still a virgin. He had messed around with a few girls but they had never gone all the way, at least not for him anyway. It were always about them and they feeling good. He knew how to fondle their breasts and how to touch them with his fingers to get them off. But other than that, he had no experience. The few girls that dared to touch him never did so for long, to embarrassed by his body's reaction to continue. All their rejection made him a master in masturbation, but he wouldn't say that either.

With men? He had no experience so he had had no idea that playing with nipples could be so good.

He was fully enjoying himself as pleasure streamed through his system. Then, much to his surprise and hesitation, Loki began licking his way down his chest. Stopping only to lick at his navel before hovering above his bulge.

“Loki?” he asked shaking.

The younger man waited and watched as he saw the strain in the brown pants grew more intense. Thor's breathing speed up as he too waited for what his brother would do.

A little hesitatingly Loki ran his tongue over the fabric and was happy when Thor jumped like he had received an electric chock. With his hands he teased Thor through the fabric until he was sure the pressure would burst those pants. With inexperienced fingers, Loki began to undo Thor's pants and when the hard flesh sprang out he gasped at the size of it.

It might have been because he had never compared with other man's pricks or it was because he was so close, but Thor was big. Along the shaft ran a big vein and it called for Loki's attention. First he ran a finger over the vein and smiled as the whole shaft jumped at his touch. Then he tried licking it and although he didn't form an opinion about the taste he didn't really hate it either.

Trying different things that entered his head, he tried to make Thor feel good, and by the sound of it he was succeeding. He licked around the head before taking it into his mouth and releasing it again. Only the head filled his mouth and he wasn't sure if he could take everything to the base. So he bought his time. He fondled Thor's ball's and marveled that it wasn't just his balls that were uneven. He weighted them in his hand, licked, rolled them, played with them, he short of made love with them and Thor was making so many different sounds that it made Loki heady. But he wanted to do everything.

With one attempt, Loki wrapped his hand around the shaft and took the head inside his mouth and stroked the flesh while his tongue rolled over the head inside his mouth. Slowly and carefully he began to work his way down the shaft and while it was an amazing experience for the both of them, it ended when the head hit the back of Loki's mouth, triggering his gag reflexes. He tore his head away and leaned away from Thor. Not wanting to puke in his lap. Only dry-heaving, he tried to get his reflexes under control but in the back of his head he was sure he had killed the moment between them.

That was until he felt a hand on his back.

“Are you all right?” Thor asked concerned.

Loki dry-heaved again, his eyes watering. “I'm sorry.” he said. “I really tried to take everything in but I couldn't do it.”

“Hush.” Thor calmed his younger brother. “It's okay.”

“No.” Loki shook his head. “It's not okay.”

“Yes it is.” Thor turned his head so he could look at him. “It doesn't matter that you couldn't do it perfectly. To me, it was already perfect when you licked me that first time. No other has ever done that to me.”

Loki watched wide eyed, “Is it true?”

“Yes.” Thor kissed his lips softly. “You don't have to do everything. Let me pleasure you too. This isn't a one-man show.”

Baffled by Thor's words, Loki could only nod as the smile on Thor's face grew. The effect went immediately to his groin.

“Lie back and let me do this.” Thor said gently before he helped Loki lay down in the hay, ready for his turn.

The light from the hatch lighted their place in the hay up and it became almost too bright for Loki to look at Thor. His big brother had always been like the sun and that would most likely never change.

Thor began by kissing his lips softly once more before moving down his body. He took his time in playing with Loki's nipples, watching him writhe under his touch before he went lower. He didn't tease as much when he reached Loki's pants but opened them and started to stroke immediately.

The effect was like waves crashing through him. He had never known the touch of another could make his senses so much sharper. Loki lifted an arm above his head and arched his back and hips. His eyes were closed so he didn't see the satisfied smile on Thor's face.

His balls were teased and fondled as his prick was stroked both hard and slow. But it was nothing that could have prepared him for the warm mouth that took him inside.

Loki's eyes flew open and he almost lifted from the floor from the chock.

“Ah! Aah! Aaah Ma Gawd!” he screamed, panting like he had just run a marathon on the rainbow bridge. He lifted one of his legs and with a guiding hand it fell over Thor's shoulder as the torturous pleasure continued. He put his foot flat against Thor's back and pressed against it. His head moved from side to side, not able to stay in one place.

“Oh gods Thor. Oh Thor. Don't stop. Don't stop. Whatever you do don't stop. Oh fuck!”

Thor, as the good older brother he was, listened to Loki and continued. Loki was so in heaven that he at first didn't notice one of Thor's hands moving past his balls.

When Thor stopped Loki was in despair. “No! Why did you stop? No!” barely aware when his other leg was thrown over Thor's shoulder, he felt his middle body lift from the floor.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, sweaty and panting.

His only answer was Thor's hand moving over the globes of his ass and parted them. Loki's whole body flushed at the action but when he felt a finger at one of his most private body parts he almost jumped out of his skin.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” his voice came out shrilled. “ _Stop it_!”

Thor didn't seem to hear him as he leaned his face forward to his parted cheeks and stuck his tongue out. At first it felt weird and Loki wasn't sure what to expect, but that quickly changed as he decided to trust Thor and let him do as he wanted. He was still embarrassed when the tongue started to push inside his hole but at the same time it felt good. He really couldn't decide what to think about it.

When Thor finally came up the smile was totally worth it. “This is only the beginning, dear brother.” Thor told him as he put his own finger in his mouth and sucked. The demonstration made Loki's prick jerk as he watched that sinful mouth and finger. When his brother took his finger out, it was moist and dripping from saliva.

“Trust me.” was his only words before he brought his finger down to Loki's hole and began to circle it once before he pushed lightly against the tight ring of muscles. Loki squirmed against the unusual pressure and tried to relax. Wanting to trust his brother.

Thor applied more pressure to his finger and he broke through with a gasp from Loki. With slow motions, Thor moved his finger in and out from the hole as he watched Loki's reaction.

It was a mixture of wonder and hesitation. Thor then remembered something and twisted his finger to search but all he got was uncomfortable squirms from Loki and no other reaction.

He took out his finger and started to suck on the finger next to it. There was a moment where Loki just watched before he realized what Thor's actions meant.

Once more Thor brought down his hand between Loki's legs but this time he inserted two fingers and felt in wonder how the hole stretched to accommodate his fingers. He made sure that the slight sting that Loki had apparently felt faded before he started to move his fingers in and out, thrusting them in time to his breathing.

“How is it, Loki?”

Loki shook his head, “Feels strange.” he admitted. “Tight. Strange.”

Thor could hear on Loki's voice that he was doubting where this was leading so he started to twist his fingers and search inside Loki until he found the reaction he wanted. Just like the time he had went down on Loki, a cluster of electric shocks went through the slimmer man. Loki completely lost his ability to talk, only whimpering.

For the next few minutes, Thor pleasure his brother by this method and he took great joy in watching the helpless expression of lust and want play out on Loki's face.

When he was happy with how loose Loki had become he once more took out his fingers and started to suck on a third finger.

This time Loki watched with clouded eyes and licked his lips in anticipation. This time when Thor entered three fingers all he received was an inviting body. With Loki's leg still over his shoulders, he leaned forward to put pressure on Loki's muscles as he moved his fingers in and out at a rapid pace.

Loki didn't let go of Thor's eyes as he surrendered to the pleasure of the assault. As if he could send the pleasure he was feeling through his eyes, he refused to look away.

It was equal pleasure but Thor was so hard from watching his little brother that his prick felt like it would burst from the lack of attention. He wanted to be inside Loki. He needed to fuck him.

So he removed his finger for the last time and Loki moaned a whimper at the lost. He was so on edge that it felt like anything could happen. He watched as Thor lubricated his dick with his saliva and moaned at the sight of the monster.

Loki lowered his legs until they were resting around Thor's hips. The blood in his body was rushing wild as he knew what was coming but he could only wait for it.

When Thor was happy with the slickness of his prick he took it in hand and put it against Loki's hole. He could feel how the wet hole opened to him and he groaned in pleasure and delight. When he was happy that his dick was aligned correctly, he let go and wrapped his arms around Loki's thighs.

In one long thrust he pushed forward as he pulled Loki closer and his shaft slide inside Loki with ease.

Loki closed his eyes from the extreme pressure inside a part of his body that had never been used like this before. Thor was inside him. Thor was inside him. His Thor was inside him.  _ Oh Gods. He was as big inside as he looked. _

On the other hand, Thor closed his eyes because he hadn't expected the tightness and it squeezed his dick hard. He felt his balls tighten before a warm and intense rush went through him and he groaned as he climaxed. His whole body shuddered at his release and he fell down against Loki's chest in exhaustion.

He strives to get his breathing back as he feels his seed seep out from around his dick and down over his balls and Loki's backside.

He suddenly became aware of the hardness still poking him and realized that Loki hadn't come with him. He was about to pull out when Loki's legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him locked in place.

“You are not going anywhere.” Loki commanded him. “You are staying where you are.”

“But I've come already, dear brother.” Thor was confused.

Loki smiled like he knew a secret he was ready to share.

“That might be, my oafish brother, but that doesn't mean you are finished. I will not let you go until you've pleased me with every bit of energy you have. A man can have more than one ejaculation.”

“Oh?” Thor played along, “They can?”

“Why, yes, my brother. Have you never tried to see how long you can last on your own?”

“You should know that I can not hold my attention to one thing for very long.”

“I know, my dear Thor, but you are also one of the most stubborn people I know.” Loki looked up at Thor through half closed eye lashes. “Are you going to leave me after having your fun or will you have me screaming your name for all nine realms to hear?”

Thor gulped as he felt a faint stirring at the implication in his loins.

“I definitely want to hear you scream my name as I stake my claim on you. Would you like that, dear brother? Would you scream my name as I ram my big cock inside your tight ass? Would you moan as I hit that spot inside you that makes you see stars? Would you like it if I spilled my seed inside you, again and again, until you can taste it? Make you addicted to my cock? Would you like that?” Thor whispered close to Loki's ear, his lips teasing Loki's lips with his words. “Would you like to come on my cock?”

“Oh, yes.” Loki moaned. “I want that. I want to feel you thrust into me and stake your claim. Feel your big cock fill me until I can't take it anymore. Only your big cock can satisfy me.”

“Would you like to lick my dirty cock after I've come inside you while my seed spills from you slutty hole?”

“Yes.” Loki whimpered.

“What's your fantasy? Do you want me to fuck you until you can't walk? Or would you like a slow, torturous pace that will make you claw my back? Or would you like to ride my cock as I watch you sink and rise on my hard shaft?”

“Yes. Yes.” Loki gasped.

“Yes which?” Thor teased.

With a deep throat groan, Loki tensed his legs and arched against Thor, clenching his inner muscles around the shaft buried inside him. “All. I want all.” he confessed, unable to chose.

Thor felt the tightness around him spark his prick back to life and he groaned at the sensation of becoming hard inside someone. The dirty talking that he had never done with anyone, not this free. Although he wasn't fully erect, Thor pulled back and thrust in, causing Loki to break before his eyes. It really felt like heaven. His early release was lubricating and making everything smoother than his saliva could do on its own.

“Oh, Loki.” Thor whimpered. “You feel _so good_.” He thrust more and while he didn't have a high pace he still drew out sounds from his lover. “So tight and wonderful.”

“Yes.” Loki agreed. “You are my first. I'm all for you. Only you. Fuck my virgin ass.”

Thor was beginning to like the sudden dirty words Loki said now and then. Another surprise was that Loki was very talkative during sex.

“Ah! Yes! Yes! Like that. Fuck me harder. _**Fuck me**_!”

In a bruising grip Thor lifted Loki's thighs and started to thrust harder, increasing his pace until he was more in than out and his powerful strokes made sweat run down his body. By controlling his breathing he tried to keep himself under control for as long as possible. He wouldn't come until Loki had at least.

The hay rustled around them as the joined force of their activity moved them deeper into the spread hay. Loki moaned loudly and his talking spurred Thor on.

Suddenly Thor shifted them and pulled out, leaving his younger brother whimpering as he lay them on their side, and entered again in one smooth thrust from behind. Thor picked up his pace like he had never quit and from this angle he was pleasantly surprised to find he was brushing against the hidden spot inside his brother and made him yelp and scream in pleasure by his assault.

It was beyond anything he could have imagined. His dick was fucking his brother. Something he wouldn't even think about an hour ago. And he was beyond enjoying himself. He couldn't even imagine not doing this right now. The sun warmed them as he thrust inside the warm and willing body, with one of Loki's legs over his; it was toe curling what he felt.

Loki was grabbing the straws beneath him for support but the fragile hay would give him none. He put a bent finger through his teeth as a way to stop himself from speaking and it was working, only the sounds he made became more and in the end he couldn't stop himself.

“So good. It's so good Thor. Your dick feels so good. Oh, the things it do to me.”

Loki leaned his head forward as his ass was being pounded by Thor. He was vaguely aware of talking but he couldn't understand himself and ignored at the feeling of Thor's big cock. He whimpered and moaned at each agonizing thrust and he could feel the built up inside him.

“Thor. Thor.” he chanted unintelligent over and over.

Thor in turn couldn't keep still and once more pulled out from Loki and sat up on his knees before pulling Loki onto his hands and knees, presenting his delicious little ass to him. With little warning, Thor pushed in once more, breaking any boundaries there might still be. His prick claiming everything and staking its claim.

“Ah. Ah. Thor. I'm- Ah- cumming. CUMMING! THOR!” Loki screamed as he promised. White pearly seed spilling from his prick and onto the hay as his backside contracted around Thor's dick and tried to milk it of any offerings it might have.

It was with great resilience and gritted teeth that Thor kept himself from joining his brother who was becoming boneless and weak before him. The pants was trickling down his spine as he tried to hold still.

“Oh Gods! Thor. That was- That was-” Loki panted as he rested on his arms against the hay. His bottom being held by his brother in a tight grip by his hands and prick. “That was so amazing. I must have died and gone to heaven. It was amazing. So- so- amazing.”

“I'm glad you feel like that, but it's not over yet.” Thor said with a smirk before he pulled out slightly and pushed in with a lecherous slowness, making Loki gasp. “As you said, a man can cum more than once.”

With no warning, Thor began to pound into Loki's abused ass again and while the younger man whimpered in his position, he couldn't hide the fact that he was enjoying it.

“Ah, Thor! Ah, ah, ah! My oafish brother! You are slaying me with your great sword.” Loki whimpered. “When will you spare me?”

“Spare you?” Thor questioned with a smile. “Didn't you also say that I was the most stubborn man you know. Until I'm satisfied I will continue to slay you with my sword. Just be happy that it's my sword that is killing you and not my hammer.”

“Ah! How would your hammer slay me?” Loki asked in a teasing voice, wanting to know as his mind was already picturing what this ''hammer'' could be. “Would you hit me with it again, and again, until I was a whimpering heap in front of you? Or would you tease me before you slam it into me and bring thunder down over me?”

“You would like to know, wouldn't you?” Thor panted. “Would you like to fell my hammer penetrate you? Bringing you to a whole new level of pleasure than this?”

Whimpering at the fantasy Loki couldn't help himself, too far gone to draw a line.

“Rather than you hammer, I would like to feel your fist. Your big, strong hand upon me, penetrating me and stretching me like nothing else can. I want to feel all of you claiming me as yours. Or would you like to see me being taken by someone else? Tyr maybe? Or one of the maidens?”

Thor growled deeply in his throat, despising the idea. “No!” he roared. “You are mine. Mine alone.” he thrust in especially sharp and took Loki's breath away. “No one else will ever touch what is mine.”

“Yes. Yes!” Loki panted. “I'm yours. All yours. No one will ever be able to satisfy me like you.”

“Damn right.”

With surprising strength Thor pulled them both backward until they landed in a heap once more. Loki sitting on top of Thor's lap without having pulled out. The force of their position made Thor penetrate even deeper and Loki let out a long sound of pleasure and shock.

He squirmed as his ass swallowed everything and clamped down on it.

“Loki. Oh, you feel so amazing no matter what position I take you.” Thor exclaimed.

Loki reached behind him and placed his hand against Thor's head, feeling the sweat dripping from his strong brother. He was no different, drenched in sweat and panting.

“I want to hold you. Will you let me hold you?”

“Yes!” Thor said without any greater thought to it. Anything his younger brother asked of him, he would have granted at that moment.

It took great determination for both of them when Loki pulled of his lap and away from his erect shaft. The semi-warm air in the loft still felt cold compared to the warm depth of Loki, but the view of that delicious ass moving in front of him. Showing his work and feeding his ego with pride, he couldn't really complain.

Loki came around and stared at the mess that was his Thor. His golden hair was in disarray and his whole body was covered in sweat like he had spent a whole day doing nothing but training. The blue eyes he adored were wide and shinning with things Loki couldn't name at the moment. His playful side came out and he wanted to tease Thor.

With deliberate slowness, Loki crawled up to Thor, taking his time and letting his tongue lick at the salty sweat covered muscles of his chest before he sat on his knees across Thor's lap, the magnificent flesh that had given him so much pleasure standing at attention, glistering in the light.

The hand that reached down to it was taking its time, making a few strokes that made Thor twitch under him. But the need to feel close again was too great and Loki raised himself over the shaft and angled it to his loose hole, dripping with spilled cum. He pushed down and sighed in happiness at the now familiar feeling of being filled.

“Oh, Thor.” Loki sighed as he wrapped his arms around his brother's back and sank all the way down. His head fell back, offering his neck to the blond warrior who took the offer and suckled his flesh.

As he made his way up to the jaw of the pale being he was met by licious lips and kissed them deeply. His own arms wrapped around Loki's waist and held the other close, crushing their pelvises together.

A slow dance rose up between them. Their lower bodies moving in unity as they kissed each other with no thought to anything else.

They knew somewhere deep in the back of their minds that they were breaking all rules there was, but it felt so right and they could no longer stop even if they wanted to. They were caught in a net of desire and lust, but what they also felt didn't scare them as much as it should.

They had always loved each other, as brother and as friends. They had never had any problem declaring that love, but now it was different. All the love in their hearts were transforming from sudden lust into a passionate love. It was beyond wrong, if anyone ever found out they would both be disgraced in the eyes of Asgard, but they couldn't seem to care. Nothing mattered except each other.

Thor pulled away from those lush lips and stared at his brother's face for a moment before he confessed with a tender smile. “I love you, Loki.”

Loki should have been the rational person between them, drawing the line from what they had done and what they were about to do. But he couldn't come up with a good reason for this to be wrong. His heart had never told him that something was so right like this moment. He was soaring from the precious confession and he showed everything he felt on his face.

“I love you too, Thor.”

They sealed their words with a deep, lingering kiss and many more to follow.

Time no longer seemed to matter. Even the loft seemed to fade away around them and instead they were floating, surrounded by lotus flowers and leafs. A drop fell from a blade and the impact caused small echoing rings to travel across the space, but neither noticed.

They were too caught up with each other to even notice if anyone – even their father – had walked up on them.

The dance between their bodies grew intense and their pace increased, as did their grip on each other. Loki let his face fall into the crock of Thor's throat and gasped with his mouth open. Thor rested his head against Loki's as his pace grew irregular and out of control.

“Cumming. I'm cumming, brother.” Loki forced out as he felt the familiar rush inside his body, signaling his immediate orgasm.

“Me too. Me too.” Thor confessed.

With just a few more thrusts Loki called Thor's name as he came in between their bodies, spilling his precious seed on their sweat covered bodies. He twitched violently from his climax and he was vaguely aware that his muscles were squeezing Thor's prick to his own orgasm. He could feel the hard flesh pulse inside him and the hot strings of seed spilling once more inside of him, making him addicted and warm all over. His body tried to swallow the offering but he still felt a lot of it escaping and spilling down their joined bodies.

It was so perfect Loki didn't want it to end.

When the pulse between them finally faded into aftermath they both felt how sleep was creeping up on them.

“Loki?” Thor asked carefully, not yet pulling out. “Loki?”

“Mmm?” was his only answer, too tired to say anything else.

“I love you. I mean it.” Thor tried to clarify, not sure his message had come across completely in the heat of their love making.

“Mmm.” Loki sounded, “Me too, me too.”

Thor knew he had to be happy with the answer so far because he could feel Loki was on the brink of falling asleep.

Gently as he could manage, Thor leaned back onto the hay with Loki resting on his chest. Everything around him felt so perfect that it was like a dream. The sun which was beginning to settle was still blessing them with its light and the hay cradled them and protected them.

“I need to pull out.” he told himself but his eyes were already beginning to close and he didn't have the heart to disturb his brother. So he fell asleep while still buried inside Loki.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor was standing by the paddock the next day and looked on as the stable hands took out the stallions in the neighboring paddock. The mares were watching carefully at the new company on the other side of the fence.

“There you are.” A voice said behind him and he didn't turn around to see it was Loki.

His dark haired brother walked up to stand next to him, his hands resting over the fence as he watched the horses too.

“Did father chew you out for missing the celebration?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah.” The older confessed. “Apparently there was a maiden at the celebration who was alone and father didn't like that I didn't keep my promises.”

“I'm sorry you stood her up.” He didn't mean his words.

“I'm not.” Thor said confidently, finally glancing at Loki. “I'm definitely not sorry, dear brother.”

“Oh?”

Thor nodded. “I found something far more special than a simple maid who would only seek comments on how pretty her dress was.”

“I would certainly hope so, my brother.” Loki couldn't bottle up the giddiness he was feeling. “Not only did you play with me yesterday but you were also up early today. I must say that I'm quite sore in some places.”

Thor smirked. “You didn't seem to complain, as you were the one that couldn't sit still when I was waking up. As you like to tell me; You reap what you sow.”

Loki's eyes searched Thor's. “What did we sow, brother?”

Thor turned his eyes back to watching the horses before he reached one of his hands out and grabbed one of Loki's.

“Something so special that I don't ever want it to end.”

Warmth spread in Loki's chest. He turned his hand and laced their fingers together.

“I love you, dear brother.” he whispered with a tender smile.

“As I love you, my beautiful brother.” Thor would have kissed him if it weren't for the fact that they were outside with people around. So they resumed in watching the horses and one of stable hands who had just released the white horse into the paddock.

It trotted forward to one of its companions and nudged the other horse as if trying to say something. Then the white stallion tried to mount the brown stallion.

Of course the brown stallion wouldn't allow it and started to kick at the offender and the stable hands rushed to pull them apart.

Thor and Loki stood blushing at the fence as they had seen what had happened.

“I think we taught the horses something they shouldn't have known.” Loki mussed.

“Can you blame him for being jealous? I would be jealous if I didn't get to ride a beautiful black steed.” Thor couldn't keep his smirk inside and his only reward was a hard slap on his shoulder.

“Stupid troll.”

 

THE END


End file.
